


Through Love's Eyes

by LilyWilliams



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 06:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6184276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyWilliams/pseuds/LilyWilliams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry learns a lesson about looking beyond the surface of appearances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through Love's Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I know that I have written this particular piece about three times over, but it truly means a lot to me and something that bothers me. I know that through Remus Lupin and Mad-Eye Moody disabilities are mentioned in the Wizarding World. At the same time, there isn't any mention of any kind of other disability that isn't magically caused via Werewolf bites or curses that can't be undone. It should not bother me this much and I know people think that I am making it a bigger deal than it needs to be but it truly bothers me.
> 
> Why aren't there students at Hogwarts like me or witches and wizards who need wheelchairs or other devices? Sure, one can say that there are just magical potions or spells that could easily magick it away, making that person perfectly able-bodied. But JK has proven that magic can't fix everything (thus bringing people back from the dead.) Why is it such a non-factor?
> 
> Again by writing this piece, people may say that I'm playing victim and manipulating the situation but I truly want to show how disabled people are kinda cast aside whether it's a mental or physical disability. People tend to pretend that it isn't there or the person's imagination when it's something that can't be ignored or down played. Please be honest with me on feedback.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or rights to Harry Potter

The spring sun that shone into the Defense Against The Dark Arts classroom, causing Harry’s mind to drift to the prospect of improv Quidditch games down at the pitch with his friends and fellow teammates. That way, they could get ahead for the upcoming spring season. Reality came crashing down on him, when the third year Slytherins walked in the class for the double period. He wished to have been anywhere else, even at one of Dudley’s pathetic Rugby games.

He would have done back to ignoring them but their catty whispers floated to him. “Did you see the thing that she was in?” Pansy said to another dark haired girl, apparently horrified by whatever she saw. “It looked like a broom reject but I guess it fits for someone like her.” The two girls giggled amongst themselves as they took their seats. 

Of course that was when Draco Malfoy piped in. "Well, then it makes it perfect for a reject of a human being like that thing," though, Harry didn't know who they were talking about, his blood boiled. They felt so entitled because of their blood status. Harry honestly never understood why that was so important but to some families like the Malfoys it was a matter of continuing the family legacy. However, the young man was intrigued to see who exactly the Slytherins were mocking. He assumed that it had been an unfortunate student that fell victim to Draco's dim witted bodyguards. That was honestly the only logical explanation. He looked around the room for anyone that was soaking wet or had any other signs of an encounter with the walking walls. 

Soon the worn, haggard looking Professor Lupin stepped through the door. There were more noticeable scars on his face from the last time that Harry saw him on the train. He seemed to be holding extra books under his right arm. Harry didn't have to wait very long to see the reason why. Just behind him, was a dark skinned girl who had short almost black hair that flared out at the tips. A midnight blue strand of hair hung by her face. But what caught Harry's attention was the fact that she was sitting in what looked like a hovering chair. Unlike the Slytherin trio, Harry thought that the chair was fascinating especially how it seems to move on its own accord or the girl's thoughts. His curiosity of her grew even more. 

"Thank you, Professor," the unknown girl said appreciatively to the older man while not paying any attention to the turning heads or whispers of the other students. Her chair glided behind Professor Lupin down a clear aisle between desks. They both stopped two tables away from Harry, the girl softly thanked him before he returned to the front of the class. 

Harry felt Ron nudging him in the arm. “What is that she is in?” Ron asked staring at the new girl in the chair. Harry couldn’t quite explain it.

Hermione suddenly appeared and had luckily spoke up for Harry “It is a magical version of a Muggle wheelchair,” she informed the boys. Harry now saw what young woman meant. “It’s a device used for those who can’t walk because of an illness or because a person is elderly,” Hermione explained more after seeing Ron’s confused expression.

Ron, for once actually didn’t notice that their bushy haired friend had not been there seconds before and continued to stare at the girl in immense interest of her chair. Harry nudged him lightly to get him to stop staring at the girl. “Why couldn’t she get Madam Pomfrey or Healers to just heal her with a spell or potion?” Ron asked returning to his transfixed staring. Hermione sighed softly.

“There are probably a number of reasons why she couldn’t. Maybe because her parents could be Muggles or just chose not to. She could have been born with an illness that prevents her from walking. Besides not everything can be fixed by magic,” Hermione said firmly. She did have a point even though Harry was under the same impression that Ron had been.

Apparently her words didn't sink in for Ron because he still remained baffled by it. “But who is she though?” Ron said once again looking at the girl. 

Hermione shook her head in exasperation. “As many as you are involved in Ginny’s life, you would know her friends. That is Chantiel Tonks, one of her closest friends, Ron,” Hermione told him as though he was daft. “She has been in our house for a year and Dumbledore felt that it would be good for her to study with the third years.” Harry now thought back on it, he barely remembered seeing her around even in the common room. Then again, no one knew every person in their own house. 

Professor Lupin brought Harry back to the real world. “Today, I thought that for this particular lesson that we should start at the number one rule of defense,” he said with a smile and glanced across the room. “Can anyone tell me what the number one rule is in Defense Against The Dark Arts? Miss Tonks.” He said, pointing to the dark haired girl in the chair. 

She straightened up her posture before speaking. “Being able to face and conquer one’s deepest, darkest fears,” she said in a tone that Hermione often used when explaining something. “If you can’t overcome fear itself then it doesn’t matter how talented you are.” The professor gave the girl an impressed nod of her explanation. 

“Wow, I didn’t know that Mer-People knew so much about that,” Draco said, hinting to the dark-skinned girl’s slurred speech that Harry understood completely well. “Please enlighten me some more on your vase knowledge.” The Slytherins all snickered and giggled. “I can’t believe that they let someone as daft as she is in this school. She can’t possibly be much of a witch in that thing,” Draco bit back with venom, gesturing to her chair. “Pansy, darling you were right it is a rejected broom.” More laughter erupted amongst Draco’s tight net cliche`. 

However, the girl’s reaction surprised the class. “I can’t believe that they allow someone as narrow minded and stuck up as you in this school. I guess that is what being perfect is, right?” She said again with a sardonic tone. “And yes, this is a much better broom than Daddy could ever buy you. Thank you ever so much for noticing.” She gave him a mocked polite smile.

“That will be enough, Mr. Malfoy,” Professor Lupin said firmly as Draco’s face flushed while the man went back to his lesson. Harry couldn’t help but smile inwardly at how well she handled Malfoy. “And yes, Miss Tonks that would be correct. Ten points to Gryffindor.” He said, before continuing on. “The biggest misconception by any wizard is that having talent is all that you need to win a battle. But when fear decides for us, the worst of outcomes can occur.” He said grimly and moved a trembling wardrobe forward towards the class. “In order to be prepared to defend yourselves, that lesson must be learned first. Now who can tell me what a Boggart is?” 

“A Boggart is a creature that doesn’t have a true form of its own because it takes shape of whatever its victim fears the most,” Hermione said at a rapid pace, smiling broadly. “They can live in shadows, dresser drawers, wardrobes, or anywhere dark.” she concluded her explanation also receiving a pleased nod from the Professor.

“Yes, Miss Granger, twenty more points to Gryffindor,” Professor Lupin said pacing across the floor, another loud tremble escaped the wooden item. “As Miss Granger said, many witches and wizards have tried to discover what the Boggart truly looks like but have never come close. Not even Newt Scamander, which is why they are one of the most feared Magical Creatures.” He stopped pacing and faced the class. “We will be using the Boggart’s nature ability in part of the lesson. Everyone, line up behind me.” The students all stood and formed a line about a good foot behind the man. The burly trio of Slytherins roughly pushed and shoved their way into the front the line, the young blonde man purposely bumped into Chantiel’s chair causing her to almost crash into the wall. 

Harry was about ready to go give the Slytherin boy a piece of his mind but Chantiel beat him to the punch again. “You know, if you didn’t have two concrete walls walking beside you. I bet you could see where you are going,” She said sarcastically. Harry held back a snort of laughter. Muttering under his breath, Draco glared at her as he returned to his cronies. The girl seemed to know how to handle herself. 

"The way to defend oneself against the Boggarts is that to use laughter against them. That weakens them, so imagine your Boggart in a ridiculous predicament, and wave your wand like this," Professor Lupin paused to show them the proper wand movements. "Then you say, 'Riddikulus!'" Everyone nodded in understanding, one by one each of them faced the Boggart. Harry wracked his brain to what he was actually afraid of. Sure, there was the obvious, Lord Voldemort, his terrible relatives, but nothing beyond that stood out to him. 

The creature’s forms changes from a giant rollerskating spider to a creepy looking Jack in a Box. Soon it was the dark haired girl’s turn, her chair glided up with ease to the twisting, contorting black mass. Harry was curious as to what it would be for her but her face didn’t show any fear. Slowly a shape began to take form. It split into different humanoid silhouettes before becoming clearer. A woman with dark black hair stood there with a younger woman who had to been in her late teens, her hair was a pale bubblegum pink. Had this been her family? Harry wondered. 

“I’m sorry, Sweetie but you are too much for us,” the woman said in a soft loving tone of a mother. “You are just too much of a burden for us...” The girl’s expression remained frozen as the images changed to students laughing at her or just walking away. She took a deep breath. “Riddikulus,” she said, waving her wand turning the Boggart - Slytherins into fairies or bunnies. The Gryffindors laughed though one understood what the girl’s fear was. 

The professor also seemed to pick up on Chantiel’s masked emotions. “Alright, alright, I think that is enough for today,” he said calmly, the man faced the creature. Groans of dismay escaped the students. “Well, too much of a good thing is too much.” They all watched as the professor faced the now hovering moon with clouds drifting across it. “Riddikulus.” The moon suddenly whizzed around the room like a deflated balloon. Why was the man scared of the moon? Didn’t make sense... Harry didn’t dwell on it much longer when he spotted Chantiel collecting her things.

Harry was drawn to the dark haired girl in the most intense way. He did want to talk to her but he didn’t want to come across as some kind of meathead or pitying her. Harry shuffled his feet as he watched Chantiel carefully put her things back in her bag. After a few more minutes of debating with himself, he made up his mind. "You guys go without me, I'll catch up in a moment," he said to his friends as he finally made his way towards the girl. “Hey, would you like any help?” Harry asked, running a nervous hand through his hair.

Unexpectedly, she faced him smiling brightly, which caused his heart to skip a beat. Her eyes were so dark but they seemed to have a light in them. “No thank you, Harry,” She said appreciatively before turning away again. Wait…did she just hide a blush? Harry thought to himself noticing her cheeks going red before her hair covered part of her face.

“Sorry about earlier…what Malfoy did was not right…" Harry said apologetically. She smiled up at him again and made his heart jolt.

“Why are you apologizing for what he did? Not like you forced him to be a complete dragon's ass. Besides, it’s okay, it’s something I’m very used to,” She said simply shrugging. “He thinks he needs to have superiority over everyone but I’m not going to bow down to it. Cousins or not. Why should I?”

“Wait...you are related to him?" He said stunned by this news. But, he did know very little about the blonde boy's background. 

She nodded with an annoyed sigh and her features darkened. "Unfortunately, second cousins, his mother is my mum's youngest sister but that is an disturbing story all on its own," she concluded brightly, not wanting to dwell on the negativity of it.

Harry could understand about wanting to avoid nasty cousins. "Still, it isn’t right,” Harry said trying to keep himself from looking at her chair. He thought twice about saying that he was half tempted to slug Malfoy for how he treated her.

“No it isn’t, but what can anyone do? He is how he is and only he can change that,” Chantiel said calmly. She had a good point no one could change Malfoy. He was already to stuck in his ways. 

“Everything alright over here?” The Professor asked the two students kindly. Harry could sense a slight fatherly nature towards the girl. 

In response, Chantiel nodded gratefully. “Yes Professor, everything’s fine,” she said, looking at Harry. “Harry is just helping me pack my things.” 

“Well, that is very kind of Harry to do that and he is a good friend to have,” he said giving Harry a pleased look and respected. “In case you need it, have some chocolate.” He said, handing the two Chocolate Frogs. 

They both thanked him and fell into a silence, Harry was mostly in thought of how to best approach her with what was on his mind.

She giggled softly when she caught him staring at her. He immediately blushed and looked at his shoes, “It’s quite alright. I get stared at as well,” She said lightly. “It’s a hovering charm.” She said pointing to her chair, answering his unspoken question. “It’s my own personal broom that I can ride all the time.” She jested. “Tempted to play Quidditch with this.” She added with a playful wink.

“I think you would give every player a run for their money,” He said in honest assurance. He couldn’t see why she wouldn’t be able to play. “I mean it, you would be a damn good player.”

“Thanks, wish everyone thought that way,” Chantiel said touched by his sincere declaration. “Unfortunately, not everyone sees it that way.” Her tone was calm but carried a nonchalant twinge. Her strength shone so much. 

“I don’t know if I could be that strong, if I was in your position,” Harry said as he helped her clean off the table.

She sat there quietly for a moment. Almost in thought of what he said. “I guess...we handle every situation that we are giving differently,” She said after a long pause, “You for instance, you don’t let the fact that many consider you famous or what happened last year change you in any way. You are still who you know how to be.” Harry stood there in silence at her insight. “For me, why should I become what people think I should be just because of the way that I am.”

“How…how did you…” Harry stammered uncomfortably and not wanting to offend her by asking. She didn’t seem offended at all. “Sorry….” She smiled understandingly and shook her head.

“I actually like it when people ask instead of just gawking or assuming that I don’t understand anything,” She said brightly. She placed her bag in her lap and moved towards the door. Unexpectedly, she took Harry’s hand. It was so soft and cool. It also seemed to fit his.

“I was born this way due to there was lack of oxygen to my brain during birth. Which resulted in my motor skills to not develop properly. Causing me not to be able to walk,” She explained as they entered the corridor. “I can still feel everything, it’s just the muscles that don’t work.” Harry admired her bravery but still felt bad for her having to spend everyday in the chair.

“I’m sorry,” He said, not knowing what else to say. She tilted her head at him curiously as she stopped her chair.

“Why are you sorry?” The girl asked, he found himself getting lost into her dark eyes. “You did nothing wrong.” Harry looked away still holding on to her hand.

“I just felt bad for you. Having to live everyday like that… What you must have gone through. Isn’t there something that can fix this?” He asked sincerely. That beautiful smile graced her face again. "Is that why you fear your family rejecting you and others mocking you?" Her smile faded at the mention of the Boggart. She knew that she couldn't avoid it forever but stung all the same.

“Yeah...it's a large part of why. I do wonder if my family doesn't see me as a burden because of how difficult it is sometimes with what I need. Why I was born like this? Why don't I fit in with everyone else? What if I'm not good enough as a witch?" Raw pain and emotion were heard in her voice. "But I can't spend my life dwelling on that. I mean, sure, if there were some kind of spell or potion that could make it to where I could walk. That would be so awesome but would I truly want it? Would it be what I really desire? Being this way has made me who I am,” She said with a cheery tone. “Would you ever want to have your scar removed?” She said looking into his eyes. Her question threw him off quite a bit. Sure, he once in a while wished that he had never gotten it. But he never thought about how weird it would be without it.

“I never really gave it any good thought…I guess that I feel the same, it has made me who I am now,” He said returning her smile. They continued their way to the entrance hall in silence. There had to be something Harry could do for her. But what? Though, she seemed so positive about her situation, his heart still ached for her. He tried wrecking his brain trying to think of something to do for her without offending the girl. He was just drawn to her for some unknown reason. She stopped just outside of the Great Hall.

“I better head to Ancient Runes,” she said, appreciating his kindness and listening ear. “Thank you for the help and maybe...we will see one another sometime...” She said, half expecting it because so many have broken those kinds of promises in the past. Harry nodded sincerely hoping that he would see her again soon.

“You are very welcome...are you sure that you don’t need anymore help getting to class?” He said, wanting to make sure she was made it without any issues. She gave him a grateful reassuring nod, she wasn’t used to such honest concern.

He watched her chair hovering up the marble grand staircase. There was something about her that he couldn’t shake but it was a good thing.

“Hello Chantiel,” said the misty voice of an unruly wavy blonde haired Ravenclaw girl, who was skipping absent-mindedly down the corridor. She had been the first friend besides Ginny Weasley that Chantiel had. 

“Hello, Luna,” Chantiel said with a kind smile, like herself many of the other students saw Luna Lovegood as someone who didn’t live in reality but in a world of complete nonsensical insanity. The mocha color skinned girl on the other hand, saw Luna who didn’t hide beyond the idea of what normal was supposed to be. She had her own refreshing view on the world around them. "How are you doing? Going to Ancient Ruines?" She questioned the other girl.

"Yes, I am and today has been quite the exciting day," Luna said in an airy chipper tone. "During Care of Magical Creatures, I'm pretty sure that I found a fairy village in the forest. There were at least a dozen or so by a herd of Thestrals,” Her moon like eyes slowly wandered above them. "There was also a large stray black dog, he looked like he needed a friend. So, I stayed with him. Quite friendly." She said as though it happened every day.

"Must have been Professor Hagrid's dog," Chantiel said used to Luna's often strange commentary about her daily activities. Most of which involved creatures that no one else had seen.

"No, it wasn't Fang, it was a different dog. He had a human soul," she said knowingly. "May have been the Grim...few truly understand what it truly is, though... It isn't an omen of death at all. It's actually just a reminder that even through the darkest of times, a friendly face will always be there to show you the light." She concluded pleased with her explanation. "People only associate it with death because death is the only thing that most think they can understand. But then again, death isn't the end just the new chapter of life." Chantiel could see why the Sorting Hat placed the blonde where she was. She had wisdom beyond the normal way of thinking.

Luna began to hum quietly to herself when silence fell over them. The dark haired young woman's mind had returned to her brief encounter with Harry Potter moments ago. Like with everyone that she met, she questioned whether or not their intentions were sincere. So many had only been friends with her out of pity instead of truly wanting to be her friend.

Harry seemed nice enough but the reality of talking to him again was very slim. Of course, they would talk in passing in class but that would be it. Just another face in the crowd. 

Apparently she had been so deep in thought that, she hardly noticed Luna's moonlike eyes staring at her. "Sorry, was just thinking about something," she said with a smile that she hoped was convincing.

However, the blonde seemed preoccupied by something above Chantiel's head. "Seems that you have a whole swarm of Wrackspurts in your ears," she said as if this were an everyday occurrence. "They get into your ears, making your mind all fuzzy." She said with a sigh. "But there is something more, isn't there?" Again Chantiel was thrown off guard by how perspective she was. 

"What do you mean?" She knew full well what the other girl had perfectly pinpointed the true source behind Chantiel's piling thoughts. “Just thinking about a conservation I had earlier with someone.” There isn’t any need to go into detail, Luna most likely didn’t know Harry anyway.

"Your soul has found its true other half, your aura is completed," Luna said, still looking at the top of Chantiel’s head. “You are kindred spirits…” She went on nonchalantly as if she already knew who it was.

What did Luna mean by she and Harry were kindred spirits and her soul had found its true other half? Sometimes, Chantiel wondered if the blonde didn't spend too much time with Professor Trelawney. “No, I just met him in Defense Against the Dark Arts,” Chantiel said honestly as her brain went into overdrive. “He didn't even know that we were in the same house until then.” She added, though she couldn’t completely fault him for it. Hogwarts was a big school, it wouldn’t be fair to assume that every student knew everyone else in their house. 

“Harry’s head is just filled with Wrackspurts but one can not deny the obvious. You see, it’s not you that chooses your mate, it’s your soul that does. Exactly like how wands choose their holders. When your soul finds its lost half, the auras become whole a new life never to be parted by any force.. Sadly, few do…” Chantiel couldn't help being even more lost by what she said.

Chantiel rose an eyebrow in efforts to understand what she was talking. “Sorry...Few do what?” She questioned Luna, wishing that she had paid better attention in Divinations. 

Luna simply smiled as if she was asked one of the best questions in the world. “Oh, few find their true half like you two have. Most actually find one close but it’s not the true one. It’s rare to find your true half. It’s just how real love works you just have to listen,” she said in a matter of fact tone.

The young Gryffindor didn't know how to respond to her odd explanation. Honestly, love was not like it appeared to be in fairytales. Luckily, they had reached their destination of Ancient Ruines. However, a part of Chantiel’s mind wondered if Luna had been right, logic squashed that rather quickly.

Harry gladly left the dark, cold quarters of Potions, the rest of the day had been a honest blur of things. All Harry could think about was his encounter with the dark-haired young woman. Her words about how one’s situation molded them into the person that they had become echoed in his mind. Like himself, she carried the wisdom of someone far older than her true age. He guessed that she had to be in a way, it tugged at his heart so much. He sadly understood it to an extend.

He and his friends reentered the refreshing sun filled entrance hall where students bustled through their end of the day rituals. Harry subconsciously scanning the crowds, a part of him hoped that he would end up bumping into Chantiel again along the way. He knew that there wasn’t anything that he could do but he wanted to at least lift some of her burden.

As if on cue, he spotted the girl speaking with a blonde girl just outside of the Great Hall. Once more his feet rooted themselves to the ground, why was he so nervous about going over and talking to her?  
“Hello, Harry,” Chantiel’s soft voice said suddenly, starling him out of his thoughts. 

“Er…H-h-hi, Chantiel,” Harry stammered causing her to look at him puzzled. They talked mere hours ago, why was he acting so strangely nervous?

“Are you alright?” She asked becoming a bit concerned about his odd behavior. “Is there something wrong?” Chantiel asked wondering if she had made him uncomfortable.

Sweat started to cover his palms but he knew that he had to calm down. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before answering with what he hoped was a reassuring smile. “No, everything is fine, sorry…” He apologized sincerely. “Just was hoping to talk to you again.” He ran a hand through his hair sheepishly.

“Oh,” Chantiel said still a bit troubled by the way he was acting. “Have you met my friend, Luna Lovegood?” She said, introducing the strange looking girl next to her. Harry swore that Luna’s eyes reminded him a lot of Dobby’s.

“Nice to meet you, Harry Potter,” Luna said in a misty airy voice before glancing at the other two with her silvery blue wide eyes. “As well as you, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley.” She added without missing a beat.

“Yes, very nice to meet you, Luna,” Hermione said in a warm and polite tone. The blonde seemed to have gone into her own world.

“You’re Muggleborn, aren’t you?” Luna bluntly asked the curly haired girl, catching all of them off guard.

“Yes, yes I am,” Hermione said trying to keep the wariness from being detected. 

“My father said that Muggleborns are the first true wizards,” Luna said, dreamily. “That the entire Wizarding race started with Muggles not wizards.” Both boys stared at her in utter confusion.

“Wait…you’re friends with Loony Lovegood?” Ron asked incredulously, soon receiving a glare and swat on the arm from Hermione. “Hey…” He mumbled rubbing his arm confused to why she did that. “That is her name.”

“I guess people have their different perceptions of what normal is,” Luna said unfazed by the nickname. “Others have a hard time with what mine is but that’s okay.” She smiled softly. “Anyway, I must be off the Thestrals are waiting for me and I would like to speak to the fairies that I found earlier.” She said, showing them raw, rotten meat in her book bag. “And I will ask my father for a pair of Spectrespecs for you,” Luna said to Chantiel, embracing her. She turned back to Harry giving him what feel like an intense once over before smiling with a nod, and skipped off humming to herself.

Harry didn’t know how to response to such an odd encounter, reality soon found him again. Chantiel was staring right at him, his tongue immediately forgot how to work for some reason. “So, you are in Gryffindor too,” Hermione said making conversation. “Yes, my sister, Nymphadora was a Hufflepuff but she is now in the Auror Academy,” she said with sisterly pride. “In two years, she’ll be a deputy Auror.” She ended beaming, bringing to light how little Harry knew about the Warding World.

“A deputy what?” Harry said feeling a bit stupid. His imagination had already started to run away without him. 

“Auror is someone who works for the Ministry of Magic, they hunt down dark wizards,” Ron said excitedly, Harry could see why. He should have been Head of the Department with how many times he had defeated Voldemort in the past two years. 

Being an Auror most definitely spoke to the young man, “What do you want to do after school?” Hermione asked the younger girl curiously. 

“It’s silly…” She said, shaking her head slightly, the last thing she wanted was to bore them with an unrealistic dream.

“Nothing is silly and we won’t laugh at you,” Hermione reassured the girl. Chantiel bit her lip, glancing at the three. What did she have to lose?

“I would like to be a Healer at St. Mungo’s, help others like myself,” the girl finally answered looking down at her hands. She braced herself for the laughter…to her surprise, it never came. “That is a very noble thing and I think you would be perfect at it,” Hermione smiled at Chantiel sincerely. It truly did fit the girl from what Harry knew of her. 

“Thank you,” Chantiel said softly and appreciatively, trying to battle the thoughts of they were just being nice. 

“Why don’t you come sit with us at dinner?” Hermione offered kindly to the girl, who merely stared at them uncomfortably.

“No, it’s okay…I don’t want to be a burden but thank you,” Chantiel politely declined the request. She didn’t need sympathy. “Please join us,” Harry insisted understanding why she had declined. “Maybe after you could play Quidditch with Ron and I.” Ron gave Chantiel’s chair a very significant look that she caught.

“It’s alright, I have to study for Snape’s essay,” she again politely refuted the well intended gesture. “Really, thank you.”

Harry had been inspired by something all of the sudden. “Stay here, I’ll be right back,” He said as he dashed up the stairs, leaving behind three puzzled Gryffindors. 

“Harry, what are you doing?” Ron shouted after him but Harry didn’t response. He shook his head at Hermione. “He’s gone bloody mental!”

Harry took off up the marble stairs towards the seventh floor. For some reason, he was filled with the same joy as winning the house cup. He didn’t doubt the result any longer.

“Password?” The Fat Lady requested as Harry bolted down the corridor. She seemed a little bit flustered with how sudden he appeared.

“Doxy Venom,” He said quickly he darted in once the portrait had opened. He raced up to the boys’ dormitory. He beelined it for the broom that leaned up against the wall next to his bed. 

In seconds, he flew back down the stairs and out the portrait hole with his broom in his hand. He secretly was hoping that at least Hermione could keep Chantiel there.

He sighed in immense relief when he saw her still there and talking to Hermione and Ginny. Who both raised their eyebrows at the sight of him with his broom. 

“Okay, never seen you this happy before about…well…” Ginny said, folding her arms across her chest and smirking. 

“What!” Harry said blushing as the girls laughed. “No! I…I…I…” Harry cleared his throat as to rid himself of the nervousness that was building up inside of him. “I thought that Chantiel would like to go on a flight with me?” He said, trying to keep the hopefulness in his voice to an unnoticeable minimum.

“Oh,” Chantiel felt an considerable about of heat creeping up in her face. “I would love to but I really do need to study.” 

“I think that it would be good for you,” Ginny said, nudging the girl forward. “Besides, it is a little adorable.” She teased Harry who turned crimson red. 

A part of the dark haired young woman didn’t want to be rude by constantly denying his request…she had to stop the what ifs that were running ramped in her mind. “Actually, Ginny’s right, it would be good for me,” she said, breaking out of her comfort zone.

Harry smiled brightly as he led her out across the bridge and grounds to the Quidditch Pitch. He was excitedly nervous about how this would go. They stopped just inside of the entrance. 

He was so much in a rush with his inspired idea that he forgot about how he was going to exactly execute the next part of his plan. He glanced between the perplexed girl and the broom on the ground. More importantly how comfortable would she feel about it. 

“Is everything alright?” Chantiel asked, seeing the uneasiness in his eyes. Maybe it was a bad idea after all. But it had meant so much to him, she reached over and touched his hand. “Harry, it’s alright…Maybe I can fly next to you?” She didn’t know how high her chair went but she wanted to at least make his sweet efforts worthwhile. 

Harry smiled, seeing what she was trying to do. “Are you sure?” He said, not wanting her to fall out of her chair from so high above the ground.

“Of course, I’m sure,” she said reassuringly. He again looked at her chair and broom, there had to been some way for her to ride. 

“What if you were able to sit your chair on the back of the broom and held on to me?” He suggested, thinking out loud. Chantiel studied the broom for a moment, trying to see how it would work. “Alright,” She said, brightly before he swung his leg over his broom. It instantly hovered a few inches off the ground. Ever so carefully Chantiel glided her chair over the base of his broom. She wrapped both slender arms around his torso, only half confident about it.

"Are you ready?" He said making sure that she was secured before he made another move.

"Yeah, think so,” she said from over his shoulder. He felt her tightening her grip around him for extra measures. Taking her cue, he gently kicked off to make sure she didn’t fall off. 

"Are you alright? You're not slipping are you?" Harry asked worriedly and concerned of her well-being. He leaned over to see her eyes clenched shut. ”It's okay, Chan.” Harry said reassuringly understanding her fear. "You can trust me." His kindness was putting her fear at ease to a point. "Look down, you're flying," He said with excitement and happy that he was getting to fly with her.

She slowly opened her eyes to see what he meant. They were about thirty feet off the ground. The fear quickly vanished and replaced by how she felt when she rode the tide for the first time.

"You're not scared, are you?" He asked her quietly turning around momentarily to look at her face. 

He saw the pure joy on her face beyond anything before. “I’m...flying...” Chantiel said in excited shock. He hadn’t remembered a time before this when he had enjoyed flying so much or felt so comfortable. He caught her looking up above them at the sky when the first evening stars dotted it. They seem to twinkle in her eyes. They rounded back around the castle and skated over the Black Lake. He tilted the broom enough for her to skim her finger across the surface. She let out a cute content laugh, which made him join in with her. All time disappeared from the both of them. Harry landed down in the same spot they had left some time ago.

He slowly climbed off his broom and holding it still so Chantiel could back her chair up safety. Her mocha colored cheeks and nose were red from the cold of the wind but her eyes were filled with a level of happiness and perfect contentment. He went to brush a stray hair from her face but he again got lose in her beautiful deep brown eyes. He shook his head and turned away to hide the distinct blush that had started to show on his face. “Sorry…” He said softly. He yet to lean back up.

“It’s okay,” She said the volume in her voice matching his. “Thank you…” She added gratefully. “No one has ever treated me this nicely before.”

This slightly disturbed him upon hearing what she said, “Really? Why is that?” He said letting his hand linger on her cheek. Her eyes moved from his briefly.

“Because most never want to see passed what they can see,” She said with a hint of sadness. “Especially boys, you’re the first boy who hasn’t avoided me.” She adverted her eyes. “I shut down due to not wanting people to pity me because I can’t walk. Believe me, it isn’t easy especially when one never knows who is your friend because they want to or because they feel bad for you. I have to work harder to prove that I’m not what people assume. That I belong too.” She closed her eyes briefly to stop the flood of emotions. “Even then, most ignore me because I’m different. That makes me wonder what I did wrong for them to treat me like that? Or maybe, if I could walk then I could fit in…or why I was born like this?” 

The young woman had barricaded her emotions over the past years because that she had to be strong, stuffing down her pain. The pain from within was starting to bubble up. Now it was about to erupt with full force. Tears fell forcefully down her face. She had lost the battle. 

He reached over, gently turning her head to look at him. “You did nothing wrong, they were wrong for seeing you as something you aren’t…That's why I wanted to fly with you I wanted to do anything to take this burden away from you.” He said, canonically and honestly.

“No one can…” She said the truth that had taunted her for most of her life. “The truth is it can’t be, this is my life.” The last was said with a hardened sight of the world. 

He hugged her tightly, pushing aside his own troubled for someone else who needed someone to pull them out of the darkness. “That is true but you don’t have to be alone. Ever…” He softly intoned to her, another realizing something else. “Never lose hope either…No one knows the power that hope has.” She looked down at her lap and back at him. He rubbed his thumb across her cheek his eyes meeting hers’ with genuine kindness.

She leaned into his touch just so relaxed and very content in the moment. Harry had the sudden urge to kiss her but he stuffed it down. The last thing he wanted was her to think of him of being nice to her just to gain something from her. “What is it?” She said now becoming curious about his expression. 

He smiled and shook his head. “Nothing just happy that I could make you smile like that,” He said warmly. Her expression was all he needed to see.

“Thank you I have never flown on a broom before,” She said again thrilled with the thought. “Everyone thought it would be too dangerous but it’s the closest I have ever felt to walking and being so free.”

“I agree I think that is why I love flying so much,” Harry said in truth agreement, “When I’m flying I forget about everything else. It’s my sanctuary away from the world.”

“I can see why. Everything is left behind and forgotten where it needs to be,” She said sighing in thought. Again her sense of wisdom surprised him but gave him such a refreshing out look on life and the world.

“You know right now I am trying my very best to not kiss you,” He said jokingly with a smirk. Red burst on her cheeks brightly at his remark. In seconds she returned the smirk back to him.

“Then why don’t you?” She said devilishly. Harry laughed to himself. She somehow was able to lessen how uneasy he felt about what he was going to do.

“Okay then,” He said rakishly, he leaned down and slowly pressed his lips upon her own. The sudden feeling of being in the air took over him but it felt even better then flying. He couldn’t explain it but he didn’t want to lose this feeling. When she kissed him back he swore that he was soaring. Winning the House Cup didn’t come close. She wrapped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes. He closed his own and deepened the kiss.

He pulled away after what seemed like hours. He smiled at how cute she looked so innocent and caught up in the moment. He kissed her nose and cheeks gently. She placed her head on his chest. He placed his on top of hers’ and held her close. He enjoyed being with her. “We better head inside,” The young man said softly into her hair. She nodded in agreement. He knew she felt too comfortable to re-enter the world especially when they brought so much peace to one another. He didn’t know that someone like this would make him feel so whole. “Thank you, Chantiel for what you have given me..” He said kissing her head. She pulled back enough to look at him cocking her head to the side.

“You’re welcome but what did I give to you?” She said curiously smiling at him. He cupped her face with both hands.

“You gave me new eyes to see the world with and to look deeper behind what is really there,” He said kissing her lightly again. She smiled and blushed in response.

“You’re welcome,” She said softly touching his cheek. Like the gentleman he was he walked her back to the castle holding her hand. Unbeknownst to them, a pair of moonlike blue eyes watched them with a shaggy black dog. Knowing that they had learned a lesson that very few truly understand. That love comes without judgement, without the pressures of the world.


End file.
